1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to label and tag holders and, more specifically, to a transparent plastic tag protector conforming substantially to a shape and size of the label or tag to be protected thereby preserving, protecting and retaining the tag in its original condition as provided by the manufacturer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people throughout the world collect items such as stuffed animals and figurines. Such items normally come with tags identifying the object, the origin of the item and sometimes provide a history of the item or a story about the item. Not only is it desirable for the owner to protect the condition of the item but also the condition of the tags attached to the item. The value of the item has a direct relationship with the condition of the item and the condition of the tags attached to the item.
Over time dust, dirt and oils will collect on the item and tags causing the condition of the item and tags to deteriorate. Furthermore, through handling of the items and tags, the tags will become worn and may develop creases due to negligent handling thereof. In order to prevent this deterioration of the tags and the corresponding decrease in value the owner must take precautions to preserve and protect the item and tags.
Prior art methods of protecting and preserving the tags include laminating the tags. However, laminating the tags is an irreversible process which changes the quality of the tag from its original condition and thereby decreases the value of the entire item. Another method of protecting the tags involves placing the tags in a plastic covering. However, these plastic coverings were not adequately sized to cover the tag and thus did not adequately protect the tag.
It is thus desirable to provide a protective tag holder which is of a substantially identical size and shape to the size and shape of the tag. It is also desirable to provide a protective tag holder which is able to prevent dust, dirt and oils from contacting the tag. It is still further desirable to provide a protective tag holder which does not alter the condition of the tag. It is even still further desirable to provide a protective tag holder which can protect the tag from discoloration caused by ultraviolet radiation such as is caused by being exposed to the sunlight.